


She's No Multimouse

by DarkBalance



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Ficlet, I think this counts? sort of? maybe?, I'm gonna count it so, Marinette as Multimouse, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Even if the rest of Paris adored Ladybug, Adrien had his heart set on Multimouse.Adrinette April 2020 prompt: Multimouse & Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	She's No Multimouse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the prompt didn't intend for Multimouse & Adrien friendship... or an identity reveal... because if it did... oops.

If one was to ask Adrien Agreste which of Paris’s superheroes was his favorite, he would not hesitate to answer, “Multimouse.”

Most people loved Ladybug because... well because she was _Ladybug_. She was the one who saved Paris and recovered the destruction after defeating Hawkmoth’s Akumas. Without Ladybug, the Akumas couldn’t get purified. Without Ladybug, both Chat Noir and Multimouse would be considered villains with Hawkmoth, of that, Adrien was pretty certain. And then… _look at her!_ Ladybug was freaking gorgeous and had a figure most girls would be jealous of. She was strong and proud and stood up for what she believed in. She had a big heart and was kind of hot when she got angry.

However, Adrien really didn’t care about any of that.

Yeah, Ladybug was awesome and all, but she was no Multimouse. And that was without considering how much Adrien adored the girl. They were best friends, but again, she was no Multimouse.

Because Multimouse was _freaking adorable_ and it almost physically hurt Adrien’s heart to look at her. The way she scrunched her nose when she didn't like an idea, and how she flapped her hands when she was excited. The way she giggled at Adrien's puns when he was Chat Noir and how sweet she was when he was just plain Adrien. How the buns on the top of her head bounced. And where Ladybug was all wild tempest and strong gusts of wind, Multimouse was more like the tsunami no one saw coming. Literally. Ladybug was all bright colors and flashy yo-yo tricks while Multimouse hid in the background and tied the villains in knots with her jump-rope. Sure, Ladybug came up with the plans, but it was typically Multimouse who pulled them off, _flawlessly_.

And who needed curves for days when there was Multimouse’s _smile_?

“Kid, you’re doing the thing again,”

“Huh?” Adrien blinked, redirecting his attention from the hard-won images of his fellow superhero to his kwami friend. Somehow, pictures of Multimouse were always so much harder to find than Ladybug's or Chat Noir's.

“Just tell the girl you love her and move on with your life!” Plagg groaned. “Ugh, I am getting so tired of all of the wistful sighing and bad poetry.”

“I do not write bad poetry!”

“Yet.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. At this point in their relationship, he knew better than to continue a pointless argument with Plagg. It was good for neither Adrien’s sanity nor his ego.

“Eventually, Plagg,” said Adrien. “I’ll tell her eventually. When I can do more than just stutter when I try.”


End file.
